User talk:NotSpock
Welcome to Memory Alpha, NotSpock! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Star Trek: The First Adventure page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 03:59, November 29, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Two headings As far as I know, no article should have two headings, such as "Real World Article" and "Multiple Realities". (I haven't seen another one that does) And I believe Real World trumps Multiple Realities, as it is written from a production point of view. I'm sure if I'm mistaken or unclear, someone will clear it up. Just trying to explain why I undid your edit to . Setacourse 23:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :That is correct. The alternate realities headers are for in-universe articles only. They are not for real-world articles, such as episodes.--31dot 23:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Links Try to make links (especially for authors or publishing houses/etc) to internal pages. Don't worry if they're red at first. They will be created along the way by someone. It's a better option than linking them to Wikipedia and pushing people away from our site. Thanks! -- sulfur 00:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Speculation Please don't speculate on articles. Read MA:NOT for more information. — Morder (talk) 00:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC)